Soirée With Slughorn
by Walter the Wizard
Summary: When Hermione agreed to attend Slughorn's private party, she didn't know the old man had more than sushi on his mind...


**Soirée With Slughorn**

_by Walter the Wizard_

_A/N: Inspired by tasting sushi for the first time._

"Miss Granger, I wonder if you like sushi?"

Hermione Granger was momentarily confused. This was not the kind of question she had expected, even though it did make sense for Professor Slughorn to ask about something food-related. When he asked her to come up to him after the bell rang, she had assumed it had something to do with her studies.

"Er, I don't think I've ever had sushi, Professor," she said. "I know what it is, though."

"Oh, of course you do," said Slughorn with a slight chuckle. "I sometimes wonder if there is anything you _don't_ know, Miss Granger…but knowledge is one thing, and, uh, first-hand experience is another." – He licked his lips quickly. – "Sushi is a rather peculiar kind of food, not something you would eat on a day-to-day basis. I can't say I am a big fan, but a couple of times a year I get this…" – Slughorn licked his lips again, and his gaze momentarily left Hermione's face to take in all of her body. – "…this inexplicable craving for it. That's when I host my sushi soirées. Since it is a rather special event, I only invite a few select students from the Club to attend, and you certainly qualify as such, Miss Granger. Which is why I would like to invite you to my office on Saturday at seven'o'clock for some sushi."

"Oh – thank you, Professor," said Hermione. "Of course, I'll come. Who else will be there?"

"I'm thinking of inviting Mr. Zabini and Ms. Bobbin," replied Slughorn. "As I said, I want it to be…private." He winked at Hermione, who smiled self-consciously and said, "Sure. Well, see you on Saturday, Professor".

When Hermione entered Slughorn's office on Saturday, she saw that the Professor had redecorated it in Japanese (or Japanese-ish) style: white screens divided the room into several compartments, pastel-colored woven rugs covered the floor, and the illumination was provided by Shoji lamps. Slughorn himself met her barefoot and dressed in a green silk kimono.

"Miss Granger!" he said jovially. "Right on time, as always! Before we begin, I would ask you to change into a kimono, like me, so as to enhance the spirit of the occasion. I hope it won't inconvenience you to indulge this little – ah – fantasy of mine."

"No, of course not," said Hermione, although she found Slughorn's request a bit odd.

"Excellent!" said Slughorn, clapping his pudgy hands. "You can change in there," – he pointed to a cubicle on his left, – "and then join me".

"The others aren't here yet?" asked Hermione.

"I'm afraid both Mr. Zabini and Ms. Bobbin couldn't make it," Slughorn said over his shoulder as he headed toward the back of his office. "But I'm sure that the two of us can have a good time just the same."

"Uh, sure," replied Hermione, although she wasn't actually that sure. Nevertheless, she entered the cubicle Slughorn had pointed out, sliding the door closed. The enclosure contained a dressing table with a red kimono embroidered with gilt lions lying folded on it. Hermione took off her robes and shoes, feeling somewhat uncomfortable as she did that because Professor Slughorn was in the same room, separated from her only by thin screens, and she had the feeling that he could hear her every movement. She had some trouble wrapping the kimono around her teenage body, but, being a smart girl, she figured it out fairly quickly. She took a moment to adjust her hair in front of the mirror, then left the cubicle and entered the rear compartment where Professor Slughorn was sitting on the floor, looking like an oversized Buddha figurine. In front of him was a low wooden table set with wooden trays containing a multi-colored assortment of sushi rolls. Hermione's mouth watered at the sight.

"You look dashing in that kimono, Miss Granger," said Slughorn, eyeing her in the same way that she eyed the food. "I hope you don't mind sitting on the floor. That's the Japanese way."

"Yes, I know," said Hermione. "It's all right".

She didn't really understand Slughorn's insistence on the observance of Japanese customs, but it was not that inconvenient, and even kind of interesting, so she sat down cross-legged on the floor across the table from Slughorn. She noticed that instead of a knife and fork there was a pair of chopsticks resting on a small wooden rest. She picked them up uncertainly.

"You haven't used those before, have you, Miss Granger?" asked Slughorn.

"I'm afraid not."

"Not to worry, not to worry… I'll show you how it's done, it's very easy…"

Slughorn got to his feet with a grunt, walked behind Hermione and sank ponderously to his knees, his belly pressing against Hermione's back. She could feel his hot breath on her cheek as he reached around and took her right hand in his.

"You take the first chopstick," said Slughorn, "and tuck it firmly under your thumb, like this…"

He reached around from the other side, his body pressing even more tightly against hers, took a chopstick in his left hand and stuck it behind Hermione's thumb.

"Then," he went on, his voice shaking slightly for some reason, "you take the other chopstick and hold it like you would hold a quill…like this…and you are all set! Now let's pick up this roll, it's with eel, just the thing for a beginner like yourself." Slughorn manipulated Hermione's hand with his own to grab a sushi roll and bring it up to Hermione's mouth. "Nom-nom!"

Hermione was now feeling more than a little uncomfortable, but nevertheless indulged Slughorn by taking a bite.

"Do you like it?" asked the Professor.

"I guess…" said Hermione slowly as she chewed. "Uh…I'm feeling rather odd…"

The room swam before Hermione's eyes and she went limp in Slughorn's hands, slumping against his blubbery form. The old man put down the unfinished roll he was still making her hold, picked up a different one and popped it into his mouth. He closed his eyes as he chewed, his left hand sliding up and down Hermione's body.

"Declicious!" he said, licking his lips. "And now…"

He shuffled backwards, lowering Hermione to the floor. She moaned slightly, her eyelids fluttering.

"And now, Miss Granger," said Slughorn, pointing his wand at her, "let the _real_ feast begin!"

He flicked his wand, and Hermione's kimono unwrapped itself, revealing her smooth teenage body. Slughorn, now breathing heavily, gave the wand a second flick, and her bra was torn off her, her panties sliding down her legs. Trembling with arousal, the Potions Master put the wand aside and bent down, his face inches from Hermione's.

"Beautiful," he whispered, stroking her cheek. "_Delicious_."

He planted his greasy lips on Hermione's mouth and sucked on her lower lip, moaning as he did so. He broke the kiss with a distinct smooching sound to grab another roll from the table and devour it, then proceeded to kiss and suck on Hermione's neck, her shoulders, her small but shapely breasts, the girl stirring weakly underneath him as he covered her skin with his saliva and awarded her with epithets like "heavenly", "sweet" and "fantastic". Finally, the professor straightened up, running his hands slowly from Hermione's cheeks down her neck, breasts and stomach, stopping at her hips. He took several deep breaths, then moved back a bit and slid Hermione's legs apart.

"Ahhhh," breathed Slughorn as he stared, transfixed, at the pink slit between Hermione's legs. "Now _that_'s the kind of sushi I _really_ like!"

Placing his mouth strategically over Hermione's pussy, Slughorn let a long thin thread of saliva descend on it, then lubricated it evenly with his fat finger before sliding it inside. Hermione moaned as her teacher's digit performed shallow strokes inside her. When Slughorn felt her getting wet, he removed his finger, dipped it into a small cup with sauce that stood on the table, and licked it.

"Mmmm, Merlin, that tastes good!" he said. He repeated the procedure several times, disposing of several more sushi rolls while he was at it. Then he undid his kimono and shrugged it off.

"Now turn over, Miss Granger, and get on all fours," he commanded. Slowly, Hermione obeyed. Slughorn stared at her firm round buttocks, feeling almost as hypnotized by them as the girl was by the potion he had injected into her sushi roll. He squeezed and slapped them lightly several times, then positioned the head of his cock next to Hermione's pussy, took a deep breath and pushed. Hermione whimpered as her hymen was pierced, and Slughorn uttered what he referred to in his mind as "the cry of the mating walrus".

"Ohhhh," groaned the Potions Master as he gained a steady rhythm. "Nice and tight, just like Lily!"

He helped himself to more sushi rolls while fucking Hermione, so that by the time he felt he was nearing climax most of them were gone. He placed them all on the same tray so he could easily reach all of them at once, then ordered Hermione to change the position. He lay down on his back next to the table, and she got on top of him.

"Merlin, I _love_ being a teacher!" he cried as his cock slid into Hermione again. "Yes, yes…" – He increased the tempo. – "Almost there…almost…there…Here it comes! Here it commmmesss!"

At the last moment, Slughorn snatched the remaining four rolls from the table and stuffed them into his mouth. He came a split second later, his hands squeezing Hermione's ass, and his mouth the sushi rolls. The combination of the sensations transported him to heaven for a few seconds, although to him they seemed like hours. Finally, he slumped, blissful relaxation spreading throughout his pudding of a body. He chewed the last rolls absentmindedly, cleaning his teeth with his tongue after he was done with them.

"Miss Granger," he said after a few minutes to the half-conscious girl lying on top of him, "I think I've found my new all-time personal favorite."

Hermione reacted only by murmuring something indistinctly.

"All right," said Slughorn with a sigh. "I guess it's time for us to get cleaned up. If you would get off me…"

The old man used his wand to remove all traces of his bodily fluids, as well as the blood spilled during the deflowering, from Hermione's body, and even applied a special spell to restore her hymen.

"Good as new!" he announced to no one in particular as he admired Hermione's freshly restored vagina. "It might as well never have happened…and for you, my dear, it didn't." – He chuckled. – "Now stand".

Hermione stood up, and with a few flicks of his wand Slughorn returned her clothes onto her body. Then he got dressed himself, made her sit down in front of the table and take a sip from a glass of saké, a glass that contained an antidote to the hypnotic potion. As soon as the drink touched her lips, Hermione's eyes flew open, and she looked at Slughorn in confusion.

"Professor?" she said. "I – "

"Obliviate!" said Slughorn, pointing his wand at her. She would now remember having an interesting conversation with him, and sampling some delicious sushi. Once again, the old Slytherin had gotten away with it. It felt great.

_Three months later…_

Ron Weasley felt elated as he walked down the hall holding hands with Hermione. The day before she had finally given in and allowed him to kiss her, and now they were "officially" a couple. Most of the school already knew, and some people threw envious looks at them. Ron liked being envied, and, deep down, so did Hermione. And, of course, there were all the carnal pleasures that a relationship offered to look forward to. Life was good.

"Hello, Professor Slughorn!" said Hermione as the old Potions Master emerged from a door ahead of them.

"Hello, Miss Granger," replied Slughorn with a smile. "And you, Mr. Weasley."

He walked off in the opposite direction. Ron looked after him for some reason, and when he turned to Hermione again, she saw that he was frowning.

"Is something wrong, Ron?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, no. Nothing," Ron answered with a smile, telling himself that he must have imagined the look of smug superiority on Slughorn's face.


End file.
